


Extended Stay

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Jaci is fine sharing, M/M, Modern AU, Other, Polyamory, Really bad days, Shower Sex, kind of, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While his wife and kids are at a family reunion, the hot water heater bursts at Rob's house. Rich invites him over to stay at his place during the repairs and remediation. Jaci is on a business trip and doesn't mind sharing Rich with Rob. But he has the kids, and they have activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rob stood in his living room, murky dirty water up around his ankles, hand resting on his head where it stopped midway through his hair. This was a nightmare. His wife, Molly, had left just two days earlier with the kids to see their grandparents for a family reunion. He was currently filming for a guest spot on NCIS and had stayed home because of it. Now he was slightly glad he hadn't been able to attend the trip because today, of all days, their hot water heater burst. Had he gone with the wife and kids they wouldn’t have found out until they returned and by then the damage would be much worse, and the mold would have been out of control. He hit dial on his phone.

“Hey Rich? Uhhh, not good man. Well see, the boiler thing. Hot water heater, right. Well it bust and I'm standing in my living room turned swamp. It's currently the wettest place in California. Yeah. And Bingo? You're the best. Love you.”

He hung up the phone to place another call.

“Hey, this is Robert Benedict. Benedict, like the eggs? The hot water heater at my house burst and I'm standing in a couple inches of water. How long will it take for your company to dry and clean up something like this? A few days? No that's fine, I can manage that time frame, thank you.”

Their homeowners insurance would cover most of the cleaning and remediation that went along with it. And it sounded like things would be set before his family returned. He figured he'd call his wife tomorrow, no sense ruining her visit with her parents by having her worry over something she had no control over. It also gave him some time to get things organized with the insurance and a cleanup service.

He looked around the room, water was soaking into the furniture and had ruined the rugs. Rob decided he could move some of the electronics upstairs to his “man room”. It was just the renovated attic that he had moved some of his guitars and acting posters. He had a tv and a couch up there as well, it was a place where he entertained friends when they came over. Now it will double as storage for any items he can gather up and move. Somethings like the couch were a lost cause, he’d just make note for the cleaning crew. Maybe they would want him to flag what would be trashed? Or maybe they would want him there so they could explain how they were going to do it? He could find out later, right now he needed to take photographs for the insurance and start moving what he could. 

“ 'M’ere Bingo. Let's get you away from this mess, see if we can't dry you of before we head over to see your buddy Rich.” The black and white mutt happily wagged his tail and slowly let himself be led into a dry room. Rob closed the door behind his dog and started snapping pictures with his phone.

A half hour later the doorbell rang, Bingo responded. His muffled woofing continued as Rob took a break from unplugging the stereo system. Opening the door he was greeted with a sympathetic smile and a six pack of beers. 

“Thought you'd need a hand Robbie. The boys are still at school for another few hours, so I've got some time to kill.” Rich pushed his way in past his friend. “Wow, you weren't kidding. This place is a swamp, think we can find Shrek in here?”

Rob rolled his eyes, “Thanks for stopping by, you didn't have to.”

“Rob, seriously, I wanted to. I was getting bored at home, since Jaci is on one of her oversea business trips and I found out you'd be staying over…” he waggled his eyebrows. His hands were already twiddling absently with some decorative trinkets sitting on an end table. “Come on, the quicker I help you out here, the quicker we can get you set up at my place.” 

“About that, you sure you're fine with me bringing Bingo? I could always bring him to the kennel.” Rob was really grateful and didn't want to be a burden on his friend's generosity.

“Yeah it's fine, the boys have been asking about a dog lately. Might be nice to have one around so they can see just how much work it is.” Rich had already started moving the electronics that had been previously unplugged. He brought the first stack over to the base of the stairs where Rob had motioned.

“You know Bingo is like fourteen, right? He's old and mostly sleeps, eats, and farts.” Rob took the items from him and wrapped the cords tighter around the electronics. 

“Well then he'll fit right in at Chez Speight.” Rich laughed as he gathered a second armful from the flooded room. Rob smiled warmly as he watched his friend ascend the steps before following after him. 

It didn't take them long working together to move the electronics upstairs. The large TV took both of them to maneuver it out of the room. Rob had grabbed baskets from other rooms and was just emptying shelves into them. There wasn't much left worth saving and the two of them brought the last baskets upstairs. Dropping the basket to the ground Rich fell backwards onto the familiar futon. He started laughing as he reached into his basket.

“Hey Rob, looks like we did find Shrek in your living room!” He held up a DVD. “It's official there's a swamp in your house.”

Rob plopped down next to him chuckling, “Looks like it.” He fiddled with the hem of his wet jeans where his ankle was resting on his knee, “Richard?”

“Yes Robert.” Rich was smiling at him, his golden eyes twinkling. 

“I'm sorry you had to come over and help clean my swamp.” He mumbled.

Rich pulled Rob into a side hug, and kissed his temple. “If you called me from a hotel room covered in blood with a dead hooker in the tub, I'd still come help you out. I'd be upset you didn't invite me but I'd be there for you. Always Robbie.”

He didn't respond but just smiled and leaned into Rich's hold on him. For the first time since getting home Rob was starting to feel less stressed, not quite relaxed. He didn't think he'd get fully relaxed until he was in a warm dry bed, preferably sharing it with a warm body.

“Have you let Molly know yet?” Rob could feel the rumble of Rich's voice as he spoke. 

“No, she's visiting her parents. She has Calvin and Audrey. I didn't want to put a shadow on their trip.” Rob said. 

“And if she calls here and you're not around to pick up, think she'll be any less worried?” Rich asked.

“You're right, but I don't want to move to get the phone.” He pressed the side of his face against Rich's shoulder. What he didn't want to do was call his wife, she would worry about the house, she would worry about him, and he would worry in return. “Molly's not like Jaci.” He mumbled.

“Is that what this is? I'll call Molly and let her know. Then I'll call Jaci.” His face scrunched in thought, “Maybe I should reverse the call order.”

He dug into his pocket pulling out his phone without letting Rob out of his hold. He knew his best friend was stressed out from today's events and he needed to comfort him. The call went through.

“Hey babe, I'm not interrupting a meeting am I? Good, good. Robbie's going to be staying with me for a few nights. Hot water heater burst. No, Molly's got the kids on a trip to see their grandparents. Yes we'll have Bingo, figured it'd be good for the boys. They're fine, still in school. We'll be home for the bus to drop them off. Oh I definitely will. Love you too.” Hanging up the call Rich had a mischievous smile. 

“Oh, uhhh Rich. What's that about?” Rob asked slightly nervous about the smile. That smile usually meant Rich was planning something that usually wasn't good for him.

Rich turned himself to face his friend, a hand on either shoulder. Rob's eyes widened in panic unsure what was going on, then their lips crashed together. Rich’s hands released Rob's shoulders as he held the kiss. One hand moved to cradle the back of his head as the other slid down Rob's toned arm to his hand where their fingers interlocked. 

Rob melted into the kiss, once the initial surprise had passed. Leaning into it, he swiped his tongue against the other's lips which obediently opened. Rich started to lay down, gently pulling Rob with him. Not wanting to break the kiss he followed. He had a hand rubbing circles on his back as the kiss became slow and lazy. He was calm, he wasn't thinking about the flooding or the damage. 

“Hmmm?” Rob hummed into the crook of Rich's neck. 

“Jace said to give you a kiss for her, I would be a terrible husband if I didn't do as the wife asked.” He bounced his eyebrows as a lopsided grin spread across his face. He knew he was incredibly lucky that his wife was not only OK with his relationship with his best friend but encouraged it. One of the reasons she was drawn to him and eventually married him was that when he fell in love with someone he fell all the way. And when he had fallen in love with his best friend, she recognized it and realised that he had no less love for her. She not only allowed it but gave her blessing.

“Speaking of, you want me to call yours and update her on what's going on?”

“Yeah, could you? I'll just get worked up again if I have to explain the situation. Molly's wonderful but she's going to put her lawyer glasses on and try to ensure that all the T's are crossed and the I’s are dotted. And it will just ruin her visit with her parents.” Rob lifted his head up to tell him, couldn't mumble the whole thing into his neck and expect him to understand. 

Rich nodded and reached for his phone, quickly pulling up his contacts list and placing the call.

“Molly? It's Richard. I've got your man and your dog.” Rob swatted his arm. “The hot water heater at your house burst and flooded a couple rooms. Rob’s on top of it.” Another swat. Rich grinned up at his assaulter before continuing. 

“Says he's already called insurance and a remediation group. And moved whatever could be saved to another room. Talk with him? Not right now, he's in the shower. No I'm not in there with him. I'm on the phone, I'm not going to electrocute myself, I'm precious cargo.” Rob dropped his head onto Rich's shoulder in exasperation, he couldn't believe his best friend was lying to his wife for him. 

“You got it. I'll be sure to let him know. Love you Molly.” Rich hung up the phone still smiling.

“Your wife is actually OK with this. She told me to keep an eye on you and you have to call her later. I think the wives have talked.”  Rich tapped his hand lightly on Rob's back. “As comfortable as I am like this, we've got to get you and Bingo to my place before the boys get home. You up for making dinner? I was just going to call for take out, didn't want to punish the kids with my cooking. Your call though. You'd rather have lo mein we can do that. Either way the kiddos will be happy that their dear ol’ dad's not cooking.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Dad?” A small voice called out. 

“Fletcher, I'm in here making snacks. Do you have your brothers?” Rich yelled from inside the house. He left the door open so he could hear them as they got in. 

“Dad? I think Unca Robert’s dog got out. Bingo's on the porch. Frank won't stop hugging him. And I think he peed. Bingo, not Frank. Although Frank prolly hasta go too.” The middle child shuffled into the kitchen, dragging his Angry Bird backpack across the floor. “What’s for snacks?” 

Richard pulled a cookie tray out of the oven, “Pizza bites, we need to let them cool first. Come on kiddo let's go get your brothers and see about Bingo.” He put the tray on the counter and couldn't help but smile as the little blonde haired boy ran back to the front door. 

“Daddy! Is Bingo!” His youngest was still hugging the dog, bless him for being old and patient for putting up with the abuse, while his oldest was carefully watching. Rich himself wasn’t a big fan of dogs and Steve had picked up on that and was starting to express the same wariness. It was something that Rich was hoping to change with having Bingo over, he trusted the old dog.

“Dad? Why is Bingo here?” Steve was smart and knew the old dog couldn't have just showed up on his own. 

“Hey boys!” Rob stepped out, arms open and big smile on his face. 

Fletcher's face lit up as he ran into Rob's arms, Steve's smile was just as big because he had figured it out.

“Robba! Is Bingo!” Frank was more excited about the dog, still giving it a hug. 

“Your dad was telling me how you boys have been asking about having a dog. I thought of letting you take care of Bingo for a couple days.” Rob grinned at the boys, gently petting Fletcher's hair.

“So we get Bingo?” Fletcher was bouncing in excitement. He really wanted a dog. The boys on his soccer team had pets and told him all about posting with their dogs. Even if it wasn't really their dog, he still had a dog! And he had a soccer game that he could tell all his friends about Bingo!

“Yup! I'll be staying too, I have to make sure you boys take good care of Bingo.” Rob found it easy to bend the truth for the kids. They didn't need to know about the mess in his house, nor would they care. Being able to tell them he was visiting so they could have a dog for a little while was enough, besides it made them happy. He looked over to see Rich smiling at him, and he could feel his heart flip-flop. 

“What do you boys say?” 

“Thank you Unca Robert!” Came a chorus as the three young boys replied. Rich nodded at them, quietly letting them know that they had done the right thing. 

“Come on who wants pizza bites?” Rich called them all inside with the lure of snacks. The kids ran in, shedding their bags and shoes along the way. Bingo slowly trotted in after them, his tail happily wagging. 

“You joining us? I've heard my pizza bites are the best snack this side of the Hills.” He waggled his eyebrows in his friend direction.

“Quite the gourmet.” Rob couldn't help but laugh.

“If it's frozen and comes in a box, you can bet I will cook the hell out of it.” Rich winked as they followed the trail the kitchen. 

Laughing, Rob rolled his eyes, “I'm cooking tomorrow. Save everyone from overcooked box dinners.”

The afternoon seemed to fly by, snacks were devoured, homework was done, some soccer practice in the yard, and finally Chinese food and TV.

“I didn't know the Aquabats had a kid's show.” Rob was completely engrossed in the low budget musical show. He loved how cheesy it was and the music was good. It reminded him of some of the shows he watched with his own kids.

“This is what you miss out on with having older kids. I get to watch gems like this on Netflix all day sometimes. Seen the whole series at least three times. And I think we have the sing-a-long CD in the Odyssey. Want a copy?” Rich said as he stared glassy eyed at the screen. As far as kids shows went it could have been much worse. It was a bit on the violent side, but he had boys, they would be violent without TV. He'd seen them trying to fight the trees that lined the yard. Besides they also watched Power Rangers. 

Rich had agreed to let them watch just ‘one more episode please dad’ after they finished their food. Rob helped put the leftovers away while Rich got the kids to brush their teeth and get into their pyjamas. It took a while but by the time it took the Speights to be bed ready, Rob had already cleaned the dishes and was lounging on the couch in sweats and a loose shirt. Rich flopped back into the couch, the bounce causing Rob to fall closer. The boys spread out on the floor looking up at the TV, a new episode started and their eyes were glued to the screen.  Rich took the opportunity to pull Rob into him, the two of them comfortably sharing the couch. 

As the episode was ending yawns started spreading through the kids. Frank was already curled up on the floor. Pushing off from the couch, Rich scooped up his youngest. 

“Kiddos, bed time.” 

“Daaaaaad.”

“Steve, Fletcher. You boys have soccer tomorrow. Bed.” Even Rob turned to look at him, it was the same voice he used when he was directing. The boys got up and shuffled out of the room. Rich followed with a sleeping five year-old in his arms. Making sure they were all in their beds he returned back to the living room.

“You want to go to bed or stay up?” Rich asked.

Rob turned off the TV and stood up to meet his friend. He wrapped his arms around Rich's waist as he pulled them closer.

“Can we do both?” Rob asked, a playful smile on his face. 

“Probably not.” The answer came sadly. Rich's eyes reflected his conflicting want with his knowledge of what would most likely happen. “I have three boys, my sex life is basically just when we're at cons. I'm lucky if Jaci and I can get a solid night's sleep without one or all of them waking us up with a nightmare or needing a drink of water or having to banish a monster.”

“We could try.” Rob remembered when his own kids were that young, and he remembered how important it was too get those moments away from them. He ran his fingers along the waist of Rich's sleep pants, tucking between their bodies they found the front. Slipping his fingers under the band he started playing with the cord, pulling their hips together.

Rich tucked a finger under Rob's chin and tilted his head up catching his lips in a kiss. 

“Robbie, bed time.”  his voice was a deep, rich, rumble that reverberated in Rob's chest sending heat up to his face. Rich broke their embrace and stepped back, his golden eyes twinkling as he lead them up the stairs to his room. 

Closing the door behind them, Rich turned the lock with a click. He pushed Rob onto the bed climbing up on top straddling him. A soft smile played across Rich's face as he ran his hands up Rob's torso and under his shirt. His fingers were slightly calloused from playing bass guitar during conventions, they wandered across the soft, smooth skin of his chest. Rob shivered from the touch and gasped lightly as they teased over his nipples. Rich's grin widened and he winked tugging at the cloth, he pulled Rob's shirt up over his head bringing their faces close enough to steal a kiss. 

“So beautiful Robbie.” He murmured, looking down at his partner. “I'd love to see you undone and begging.” 

Rich kissed him before he could respond, claiming his mouth. His tongue darting past his lips, running over Rob's teeth before breaking the kiss. Rich placed kisses across Rob's face before taking his sensitive earlobe between his lips and sucking lightly on it. Rob squirmed under him as a moan escaped, followed by a gasp as Rich trailed kisses down his neck. Arching up  with the sensations he pressed their hips together, the friction caused Rich to shudder. Smiling, Rob did it again. 

“R-Richard?” 

“Yeah Robbie?” It was a low, gravely response, Rich's voice heavy in lust. 

“Pants?” Rob panted out the word, rocking his hips up. His hands played with the elastic band on Rich's as he tried to tug them down, desperate for contact. Rich wiggled to help aid in removing his pants as he tugged up on Rob's hips so he could remove those too. 

A tiny knock on the door interrupted them. Rich sighed heavily, cursing under his breath as he pulled his pants up and tied them. 

“Told you.” He muttered as he moved to the door readjusting to hide his erection. He looked back to double check that Rob at least had his pants on and was in the bed before opening the door.

“Frank, what's up kiddo? Have a nightmare again?” His smallest nodded up at him, rubbing his red eyes as he shuffled into the room. He climbed up into the bed before he noticed Rob already there. Moving his head back and forth between his dad and Rob he had a confused look on his face. 

“Did Robba have a nightmares too?” 

“Yeah buddy, something like that.” Rob smiled, his eyes crinkling, as Frank slipped under the covers. 

“Da’s real good at keeping the nightmares 'way.” He nodded sleepily with a small smile, “We're safe here. Da says monsters can't get us here.” He snuggled deeper into blankets.

Rich climbed back into bed, his son now nestled in between them. He looked over and mouthed the words ‘ _ I'm sorry _ ’ at Rob. Rob just smiled and mouthed back ‘ _ Love you. Next time _ ?’ Rich grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Rob before he clicked the light off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rich woke up to a warm bed full of bodies. At some point in the night another child joined the bed, so did a dog. Huffing and rolling his eyes he swung his legs off the side of the bed. Might as well get up and start on breakfast. He pulled on a shirt and shuffled out of the bedroom, down to the kitchen where he set about making coffee before even attempting to cook. 

He took out eggs, onion, pepper, and ham and stared at them. Chopping them should be easy enough without caffeine. He just had to focus on not letting his mind wander while wielding a knife. Before he could get a knife from the block arms wrapped around his waist and a face tucked in at his neck, soft warm breath against his skin. 

“Morning Richard.” 

“Mmm. Morning Robert. Coffee’s brewing, should be ready soon. Feel free to wake the boys up if you want them to walk your dog.” He smiled at the warmth against his back.

“Maybe I just want to stay like this.” Rob mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

“Hey, do you have filming schedule today?” Rich asked his mind jumping to the thought. He remembered that his friend was cast for a guest spot but didn’t remember what days he was needed on set.

“Not really. We got through most of my scenes the past few days, I’m on call today, but the rest will wrap up Monday if they need to reshoot anything. Why?” He didn’t want to move, Rich was warm and comfortable, but he could smell the coffee. Unwrapping himself he opened cabinets until he found the mugs and poured two cups before looking for cream and sugar. He frowned when he opened the fridge, no milk, he should have known better and pulled out a carton of almond milk. 

“Good, you can come to the boy’s soccer game. Al Madrigal’s kid is on the team, too bad Calvin isn’t into soccer we could have made a Dad Squad. Gone out for beers while the kids got pizza.” Rich took the coffee from Rob and took a drink, closing his eyes as the warm and caffeine ran down his throat. Rich hummed softly. 

“Ugh that's good. I could kiss you.” 

“Oh really, it's that easy for you?” Rob grinned, arching an eyebrow at him, placing his coffee back on the counter.

“For you? Yes. Now go wake up the Speightlings and tell them to take care of your dog, before I forget about making breakfast.”

“Or we could go back to bed and take the kids out for breakfast later,” he pressed his body against the front of Rich's. Rob's hand gently wrapping around the other's grip on the mug and lowering it behind them on the counter top. “So about that kiss...” 

Rich dove into the promised kiss with a hungry moan, having been interrupted last night left them both wanting. He had a hand cupping the side of Rob's face, fingers dug into the soft stubble of his beard. Rich's other hand flew to Rob's ass and attempted to lift him up and closer when his elbow jarred the mug behind him. Hot liquid splashed across the counter and on Rich's arm and waist.

“Shit! Fffuck, that's hot!” Rich recoiled in pain as he shoved Rob off of him. He stripped his shirt off getting the still hot coffee away from his skin. Rich grumbled as he walked out of the room rubbing at where the coffee had burned him.

Flushed with mixed arousal and embarrassment, Rob turned to the counter. He grabbed a knife and started to prep the veggies, in his frustration the knife cut through a bit harder than necessary. 

Unable to flip the eggs to make an omelette, Rob just cooked the veggies and ham into scrambled eggs. A few slices of vegan cheese mixed in helped everything stick together. It wasn't a masterpiece but it didn't need to be.

Rich returned just a short while later, dressed for the day, and with two children and a dog in tow. He smiled as the aromas of breakfast drifted around the kitchen.

“Fletcher, Frank. Get Bingo's leash, take him out back, and remember to clean up after him. Then wash your hands.” The orders came easy as he gave the boys morning chores. And they were both more than happy to run out with the old dog. Rich moved to Rob's side at the sink, his hand resting on the small of his back.

“Smells good Robbie. Thank you for taking over.”

“Sure thing Rich, you alright?” Rob asked, he felt bad about the coffee incident. 

“Yeah, I've had worse. And I think it was just a plot to get me to take off my shirt. You could have just asked.” Rich grinned and kissed the side of Rob's head. He started to portion breakfast onto five plates. “Just one more to wake up then we can eat and head out.” 

“Morning dad. Morning Unca Robert.” Steve walked in and pulled a chair out at the table.

“Speak of the devil. Steve can you pop out back and get your brothers? Remind them to wash their hands.” Rich said as he set the table. Steve nodded and walked out into the backyard. It didn't take too long for Bingo to trot into the kitchen and look into his empty food bowl. 

“Unca Robert? Where's Bingo's food?” Steve asked as the three of them filed in. 

“I wanna feed Bingo!” Frank called out, huge smile plastered on his face.

“I put a bag of it in the pantry. He gets two scoops.” Rob called out as the kids ran off to feed his dog. He took a seat next to Rich, who had stolen his coffee. 

“Robbie does it bother you that they call you uncle?” 

“Not really. What bothers me is you constantly stealing my drinks.” He said as he took his coffee back, glaring at his friend.

“What, afraid of getting Speight cooties?” Rich joked with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Before Rob could respond the boys ran back in, trailing dog food kibbles behind them. They filled Bingo's bowl and took their seats at the table. They ate breakfast quickly, Rich got the kids ready for their soccer game, and they all piled into Odyssey. The happy thumps of a tail wagging could be heard from behind the back seats. Frank struggled to turn around in his car seat to watch the dog, and Steve and Fletcher excitedly talked about seeing their friends and teammates. 

It took them a while to find the field, it was one that the older boys usually used, so they had never used it in practice or for a game. It did have some nice bleachers for the parents to sit in, better than yelling from the side of the field. Something Rob has a feeling Rich would be doing anyways.

Unloading the car, Rich let his older boys run off to join their team. He unbuckled Steve from his seat as Rob clipped Bingo into his leash.

“HEY DICK!” Richard looked around at the group of parents before breaking out into a grin.

“AL! How’s it going? Haven’t seen you in awhile, you back in town again? How’d the tour go?” Rich made his way over to the comedian. Rob was staying by Frank’s side as the child held onto the dog’s leash, the old dog slowly sniffing its way around the field. He waved at them from their side of the field. 

“Frank, buddy, let’s walk Bingo over to where your dad is, ok?”

“Ok Robba!” The small child pulled on the leash, the dog slowly followed. Eventually they made their way over to Rich and Al. The two of them chatting and laughing at each other’s jokes.

“Hey Rob. No Calvin? Lorenzo will be upset that he missed seeing Cal.” Al grinned and briefly looked around for the rest of the Benedicts.

“Not this time, Molly has Calvin and Audrey. They went to see their grandparents. Basketball will start up soon enough. It’s all Calvin has been talking about.” Rob smiled as he joined them, “It's his last year before he can join the high school team.”

“Mr. Al. Is Bingo, Robba let me walk him.” Frank beamed in pride as his small hands held onto the leash. Bingo was already laying down in the shade under the bleachers. The teams started warming up with practice drills on the field.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Madge. Shut it will you? Steve’s got the ball, I want to watch this. You can bitch about your racist chihuahua later.” Rich sniped at his friends. They had been swapping stories about their dogs for most of the second half of the game. Rich was glad one of the moms had offered to watch Frank play on the playground with her child.

“Rich, where’s Fletcher?” Rob scanned the field unable to find the middle boy.

“He’s on the bench right now, but he’s usually on defense. He had a couple of good plays this game. GO STEVE! GO!” he had abandoned sitting in the bleachers before the end of the first half.  He was too animated to stay still, more so with the excitement of watching his kids having fun. Steve was driving the ball down the field with a lot of the opposing team having trouble keeping up with him. 

“Go Steve! You can do it buddy!” Rob was getting caught up in the moment.

“Yeah! Steve!” Even Al was excited as the kid quickly moved past the defenders and lined up a shot.

The ball shot over the short goalie into the net. The whole team jumped up and cheered, Steve’s face went from shock to joy as he realised what had just happened. He just stood there staring at the net as his team, lead by his brother, ran up to him and enveloped him in jumping and hugs. 

“Come on let's go get ice cream after the game!” Rob suggested with excitement. 

“No, let's not.” He gave Rob a side glance, as they watched the on field celebration. 

“They aren't lactose intolerant too, are they?” Rob actually wasn't sure. He couldn't remember ever seeing any in his friend's freezer, but he thought was either a health thing that Jaci was into our was just keep the temptation away from Rich.

“Not all of them but it's better to just not let any of them have it. That's opening a can of worms I'm not dealing with. No thanks.” Rich frowned, he wasn't happy with the idea. His own stomach churned at the idea.

“Rich, you do know that there's literally hundreds of lactose free ice cream options in Southern California.” Sometimes he couldn’t believe his friend had lived in the state for as long as he had. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“...” 

“I'm taking you and the boys out for ice cream, and that’s final.” Rob announced, he wasn’t going to let Rich ruin this for the kids. Ice cream after a game was a right of passage as far as he was concerned. He took Calvin and Audrey out after their games or for good report cards, sometimes he took them out just to take them out. Before Rich could argue, the teams let the kids go.

“Good job Champs! You both had a great game today!” Rich ruffled the hair of his oldest as they made their way off the field and away from their teams.

“Dad did you see me tackle that one guy? He was coming and I slid and I took out his feet ‘cause he didn’t jump! I didn’t get in trouble or nothing for it!” Fletcher was bouncing in excitement as they walked towards the playground. 

“Frank! Kiddo, time to go!” Rich called out, his littlest scooted down the slide and ran over to Rob and Bingo ready to take the leash. 

“Steve, Fletcha. Robba lets me walk Bingo. I get to hold the leash.” He beamed at his big brothers. 

“Sure did buddy! You did great out there! Nothing can stop the Speight Brothers when they’re on the same team, right?” Rich smiled taking Fletcher’s small hand in his own. “You two make a great pair.”

“Like you and Unca Robert?” Steve asked, causing Rob to flush red, the tips of his ears burning.

“Kind of, we’re not good at sports like you two, but we have good dynamics for TV.” Rich caught how embarrassed Rob was and made a mental note to pick on him later for it. “You two would whoop our butts on the soccer field. Especially Rob's, loses his breath too easily.” He wiggled his eyebrows at his friend, watching the flush creep further down his face as he forced laughter.

“Kids, I think you'd soundly beat your dad since he'd be too distracted to remember to play.” Rob shot back with a wink still laughing nervously.

Before their back and forth got too heated or charged with innuendos Rich quickly changed subjects.

“Come on, Rob said he’s got some kind of surprise planned for you boys.” 

Collective gasps of excitement came from the boys, they all looked expectantly at Rob. Fletcher bounced in place and tightened his grasp on his dad's hand. “What kind of surprise Unca Robert?! I love surprises!” 

“Yeah! What kind of surprise?” Steve was staring wide eyed at Rob hoping to get an answer. 

“That's not how surprises work!” Rob genuinely laughed, the edges of his eyes crinkling. “Let's get back to the car and you'll see when we get there.” He picked up Bingo's leash from where Frank had dropped it watching the kids race each other to the van. He felt a hand brush lightly along his lower back as Rich walked past him, his own golden eyes smiling back. 

“Uhh, Rich. I'm gonna need the keys.” 

“Sure thing Robbie, I have an idea and I'll need you to drive for it anyways.” There was that twinkle in his eyes that was all Rob needed to know. 

In the car Rich helped get the kids in their safety and booster seats before taking shotgun. Before Rob even started up the car Rich was on his phone. Leaning back to get a couple of pictures of the kids as well as the grumpy face of his driver, Rich started texting. 

“Molly says not to look too grumpy, because she knows you're the one using up her wrinkle crème.” Rich finally spoke after sending and receiving several texts. 

“Haha, Rich. Like you aren't stealing Jaci's bronzer so you don't look like a zombie in the morning.” Rob was concentrating on driving with mild traffic but could still argue back like it was second nature.

“Who said it was hers?” He flashed a grin before going back to his phone.

Despite it not being his car, Rob expertly parallel parked the Odyssey in front of an ice cream shop. Turning to face the back seat he smiled and announced.

“We're here! I wanted to celebrate your game today by taking you all out for ice cream!” 

They left Bingo in the trunk with the windows cracked, Rob promising a small vanilla cone for the dog. The five of them made their way noisily into the vegan ice cream shop.

“I want peanut butter!” Fletcher excitedly pointed at the cones.

“But I'm getting peanut butter!” Steve whined.

“You can both get peanut butter.” Rich forcefully smiled at his boys, he wanted this to be over. 

“But how will we know whose is whose?” Steve still didn't want to share the same flavor of ice cream.

“One of you will be eating one ice cream and the other one of you will be, get this, eating the other ice cream.” he was starting to get a headache, between his own kids’ bickering and the grinding machines of ice cream makers.

“Robba, what are you getting?” Frank asked

“Honey pecan.” Rob hummed, his eyes flicking over to Rich who was still trying to convince the two older boys that there was nothing wrong with getting the same flavor. His eyes roamed over his friend's body as he licked his lips.

“I want to try the double fudge again!” Frank tugged on his wrist pointing at the glass case. 

“Why not just get a full cone instead of trying it again?” He laughed, turning his attention to the boy before starting to place everyone's orders. “Two small peanut butters, a small double fudge, an extra small vanilla, a medium honey pecan, and Rich what did you want?” 

“Chocolate pretzel's fine.” he didn't have much time to look at all the flavors they offered, but he had seen a few he wanted to come back and try later.

“And a medium chocolate pretzel, all cones.” Rob placed the order and paid while Rich helped distribute the ice creams and herd them back outside.

“Daddy please?” Frank pleaded as they started walking down the sidewalk. Rob had gotten Bingo on leash after the old dog had devoured the tiny vanilla cone, and wasn't letting the young boys walk the dog down busy streets. They were distracted enough with their ice creams

“Rob said no; his dog, his rules.” Rich had to keep an eye on the boys, last time he spared a look towards Rob the other man was obscenely licking at his ice cream and had sent Rich into a coughing fit. 

“No, Dad. I want a piggy back, please.” Frank tugged on his arm with a sticky hand. 

“OK, bucko. Stand on the chair, let Steve hold your ice cream.” He directed helping his kid get up onto his shoulders. Rich knew this wasn't going to be a great idea, but it worked better than trying to keep a five year old from running into a crowd or traffic. He finished his own cone, popping the last of it into his mouth as he passed the rest of the small cone up. One hand held onto his son's leg to keep him from falling, Fletcher's sticky fingers made their way into his free hand. They had made it around the block and were almost back to the van.

“Oops.”

“Frank…” Richard stopped mid step, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Why is my head cold?”

Rob quickly snapped a picture of them and was texting away, trying not to laugh too loud.

“Uhmmm. Don't be mad daddy.” Frank tried to shrink behind Rich's head, the last of his ice cream melting into his dad's hair. “The cone esploded and dripped all over.”

“I'm putting you down now.” Rich still had his eyes closed and was silently counting trying not to yell at Frank. His son now firmly on the ground he could see that the bottom of the ice cream cone had been bitten off. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Hudine for helping me with this one.

Rob had driven back as Rich fussed and moaned about his hair for most of the ride. Once home he ordered the kids to change out of their uniforms and wash up.

“I'm gonna set up Skype with Jaci for the boys; then we're showering.” Rob quirked his eyebrow at him but didn't say anything as Rich started to set up the laptop in the living room. Within minutes the call was in place. “Love you Jaci, but I have double fudge ice cream in my hair because one of our beautiful children ate the cone before finishing the ice cream. And I would really appreciate getting it out.” He vainly tried to fix his hair in the reflection of the computer screen.

“Rob sent me the picture. Go on, take a shower. I'll entertain our munchkins virtually.” She laughed before shooing him away.

“Boys! I got your Mom on Skype, tell her about school last week and the game today.” Rich yelled out, the three boys came running in and jumped on the couch to fit themselves into the screen.

Rich left the room and made his way up to his bedroom. The door closed behind him, and he started to strip. With his shirt up around his head, he didn't hear the door open and close again. Hands rubbed over his stomach and down to his jeans helping to unbutton them.

“Forget to invite me Rich?”

“Actually, I thought you were already in the shower Robbie.” He pulled the shirt all the way off and turned to face the other man. “Now I can see that you're wearing more clothes than I was anticipating.”

“Are you going to do anything about that?” Rob challenged him with a smirk.

“Hells yes,” Rich caught Rob's mouth in a kiss, “I'm gonna. Do something.” He said between kisses. Rich was moving them closer to the bathroom as he began unbuttoning Rob's shirt.  
Their pants came off easily, and they got the water going in the shower. Rob ran his hands up the smooth skin of Rich's back up to his neck, pulling his face into a passionate kiss. Swiping his tongue across Rich's lips, they parted allowing access. His fingers moved up into his hair and stopped.

“Ugh!” Rob briefly looked disgusted before laughing.

“There was an actual reason to showering, Robbie. My hair is a mess.” Rich's laughter was deep and reverberated in his chest. “I don't think we'll lose hot water but get in already.”

Stepping under the warm water Rob could feel the tension in his shoulders melting, the tension he didn't realize he was carrying. Closing his eyes, he hummed as the warm water cascaded on his face and chest.

“You going to let me in too?”

“Not sure yet, what's in it for me?” Rob teased, absently rubbing at his shoulder.

“Hopefully me.” Rich arched his eyebrow with a playful smile.

Rob's dick stirred at the idea, and he quickly made room under the water for both of them. He shivered as cool air intruded briefly as Rich stepped into the shower.

As the water ran down between their bodies in rivulets, Rob brought his hands up to Rich's head and deftly carded his fingers into his hair working the shampoo into a lather, and a moan escaped Rich's lips. He loved the feeling of someone playing with his hair; the light tugs to it only made it better. Fingers slipped through his hair again helping to rinse the bubbles out, and he couldn't help but make the small noises coming out of him.

When the soap had washed away Rob leaned in kissing up Rich's shoulder to his neck, fingers still embedded in his wet hair. Rob's hand clenched in Rich's hair, causing a gasp to turn into a throaty moan. Nibbling at the soft flesh near his ear, Rob pulled harder at the hair in his grasp causing Rich's dick to respond in kind. “What was it you were saying about me coming undone last night?” he whispered into Rich's ear.

Rich quickly turned pinning the slightly smaller man against the cold tiles. The tug in his hair causing another heady moan to rumble from his throat, warm water running down his back they faced each other. Rob's eyes were a dark stormy blue, and his pupils blown wide as Rich pulled him in for a kiss. His own eyes were a dark whiskey as his mouth claimed the other man’s.

Rich's hands rubbed down Rob's sides and grabbed lightly at his hips before slipping between his body and wall to his ass. Rob squeaked into their kiss, earning a smirk from the other man and a nip at his upper lip. Fingers wandered lower between his cheeks playfully massaging at the sensitive skin. It was Rob's turn to moan as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Mmmm, Robbie.” He bucked his hips up, rubbing their erections together, trapped between their stomachs. “You were saying?”

He continued to rub circles at his hole while his other hand abandoned its grip on Rob's hip. With minimal fumbling, a plastic snap was heard, and Rich retracted his hand causing Rob to whine lightly. Rich cut off the whine with a kiss and his fingers returned generously lubed. Rubbing his fingers, he nudged one in past the first knuckle, he thrust and crooked his finger feeling for his prostate. The warm muscles fluttering around his finger at the sensations.

Rob moaned and clutched at Rich's shoulders as his head fell back against the tiles. Rich moved gently in and out before adding a second finger and scissoring him open. “R-Rich, please.”

“Please what Robbie? Stop?” Rich teased as he stopped moving his fingers and felt the muscles tighten back up.

“Nu-uh,” Rob whined, letting his head fall forward and land on Rich's shoulder. He rocked back on his fingers in an attempt to get him to keep going without the effort of speaking.

“Words, Robbie, use your words. I love to hear your voice.”

“More, Rich. I need more.” He rutted into their chests hoping to get some friction. Rich smiled against the side of his head and slipped a third finger in alongside the others, stretching him open.

“I got you, Robbie,” Rich reassured his partner he removed his fingers and gripped tight Rob's hip with the other hand. He put a small distance between them so he could lift Rob a bit and line up his cock. Pushing he felt the tip of his cock pass through the tight ring of muscles, moaning as he bottomed out.

“Damn it Rich. Move.” Rob growled, his eyes clenched tight, as he tried to move under Rich's grip. The tiles were starting to dig on his spine, and the burn from the stretch was starting to hurt.

“So tight, Robbie,” Rich grunted before pulling almost out and pushing back in, setting a slow pace. Rob’s hands grabbed at Rich’s shoulders for grip and balance. Fingers inched their way up the back of Rich’s neck into his hair where they weaved themselves in.

“More, Rich.” He moaned obscenely, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure. He rocked harder onto Rich, trying to speed up the teasingly slow pace.

Rich’s fingers tightened around Rob’s hip as he adjusted his angle, hitting harder and just in the right spot. Rob loudly gasped as his head dropped forward into the curve of Rich’s neck, no longer caring about the dig of the tiles. He mouthed at Rich’s wet skin, murmuring nonsense into his flesh between sharp gasps when his prostate was hit.

Rich reached between them and wrapped his hand around Rob’s cock. Pumping in time with his thrusts he could feel his own release on the edge, and judging by the breathy moans on his neck Rob was too.

“Riiiich.” His voice squeaked as he pressed his face deep into the crook of Rich’s neck. Rob’s fingers entwined in Rich’s hair clenched, as the pleasure washed over him. Rich’s release came quietly with a low throaty rumble. They stood under the steady stream of water the shower rinsing the sticky come off their bodies.

Separating, they took turns finishing rinsing off before they turned off the water. Stepping out Rich grabbed at the fluffy towels waiting for them.

“You still down for cooking dinner tonight? Or are you willing to eat a Speight specialty, frozen box dinner.” Rich asked as he towel dried his hair.

Rob leaned on the bathroom counter examining his face in the mirror. “Yeah, I'll make dinner.” Towel wrapped around his waist he stepped into the bedroom, grateful that he had brought his bag into Rich's room instead of the guest room. He didn't need to sneak around naked. Dressed in clean clothes he headed down the stairs, finding the kids still on their Skype chat with their mom.

“Hey, Jaci.” He smiled as he hovered behind the boys getting into the screen.

“Hey, sweetie. My boys being good for you?” A chorus of ‘yes mom’ responded as Rob chuckled catching her wink.

“They are; Frank here has been a champ with Bingo.” Rob smiled as he rested his hand on the smallest's head.

“I toldja Robba let me walk Bingo!” Frank was beaming.

“I’m going to make dinner, anything you boys really want?” Rob asked as he turned to head into the kitchen, leaving the skype conversation behind. He really needed to see what was available to cook; he didn’t think to check that morning during breakfast. He found some ground meat and fresh veggies and it wouldn’t take much to make burgers.

He could hear Rich talking in the other room, the kids excitedly talking over him as they retold their stories again. It didn’t take long for the conversation to peter out and goodbyes exchanged. The lull of the tv started up, he couldn’t make out what was being played but he assumed it was something for the kids. The fridge opened and a cold beer was placed next to him.

“Want me to start the grill?” Rich said softly placing a hand to Rob's side, gently turning him around. 

“Yeah thanks. That would be great.” His smile was soft and he held his food covered hands awkwardly so he wouldn't get the raw meat on either of them. 

“I think they're gonna crash hard after dinner, if they aren't already.” Rich briefly looked back into the living room where the boys quietly watched TV. 

“Me too, Rich. I'm tired too. I need to call Molly still.” 

“I'll take over the grill then. Go ahead.” Rich reached for the spatula. Leaning in he gave a quick kiss to the side of Rob's head, soft damp hair brushing against his nose.

Rob washed his hands and took the offered beer into the other room to make the call to his wife. The sounds on the back door sliding open and the smokey smells of meat cooking water through the house. The call didn't take long and Rob followed the smells out back to the grill. 

“They're coming home early. Molly got called in to consult for a project that's running late. Thanks for letting me stay at casa Speight.” Rob explained nerves edging in on his voice.

“Mi casa es tu casa. You're always welcome in my room.” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. Seeing the anxiety starting to bubble forth in the form of a forced laugh, he softened up. Rich turned away from the grill so he could pull Rob closer and rest their foreheads together. “Do I still get one more night with you?” His honey eyes searched the blue of the other and watched as they softened, releasing some of the stress they were holding.

“One more, and then circuit rounds start up again soon.” Rob said quietly a small smile starting to return.

“I dunno Robbie, think you can put up with this sarcastic asshole on your weekends? I mean, not gonna be easy, you've said it yourself, I'm mean.” He wrapped his arms around him in a tight but playful hug, rocking them gently.

“Yeah you are. Won't share a bed with me.” His eyes were crinkled in mirth, laughing at the bit they shared with their audiences.

“Hey, they gave us a room with two beds. We're two dudes, two beds. The math checks out.” Rich was chuckling softly, glad to see his best friend smiling again. 

“Yeah, but we're just two dudes sharing a bed!” His laughter kept him from continuing with their comedy bit. 

“Rich. Rich, you're being weird. Look we can just push the beds together and make one big bed. Nothing wrong with sharing a bed, Rich.” his voice had gone up as he imitated Rob, making him laugh harder. He could barely hold him any more because they were both shaking so much from laughter. “What do you say we get this food inside and feed the kiddos before I burn it?” 

“Love you, even if you are a jerk.” Rob kissed Rich's nose before squirming out of his grip. 

Rich's smile made his eyes twinkle, “Love you too, now take this tray so I can grab my meat.” he laughed at his own joke while he grabbed the burgers and placed them on the platter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this art by my_untold_lies  
> [ **Extended Stay Art**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7941850)


End file.
